Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark
Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark 'is an episode of the ''Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is the first episode of the second season, and the twenty-eighth episode overall, and also the continuation and conclusion of the previous season's cliffhanger finale. Despite the character being introduced long before, this episode introduces Sniffles' ability to build high-technology objects, that usually backfires with deadly results. HTF Episode Description Castaway on a deserted island, the gang must figure out how to get home. They battle sharks, sinking lifeboats and out-of-control rockets just to make it back to their favorite forest. Do they succeed? Tune in to Part Two to find out! Plot After the events of the previous episode, the survivors are stranded on a deserted island. The bus is in shambles, the ocean is shark-infested, and many have died in the accident. Flippy creates small graves for those who died in the crash, while the others look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. , Flaky, Handy, and Giggles in mourning. Flippy is creating graves for those who perish - which would become a running gag throughout the episode.]] The next day, Giggles happily catches a fish in the ocean for food, using a long pointed stick as a makeshift spear. Unbeknownst to her, a jellyfish swims by and zaps her left foot, causing her to shriek in pain and curiously observe the bump on her foot. Later that day; during the night, Giggles is suffering from extreme chills, wrapped in a blanket, and her stung foot is incredibly swollen. The scene cuts to Flippy sadly pounding down another grave with Giggles' bow tied around it, indicating that she died of hypothermia. When Flippy is done pounding in Giggles' grave, Lifty and Shifty reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island as Lifty and Shifty paddle with their hands, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately, as Flaky sits down, her quills pop the raft, causing the raft to start sinking as a shark swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but Lifty and Shifty are taken and eaten by the shark. As everybody catches their breath, Flaky looks on nervously at her fellow members, who are obviously furious at her for popping their only ride home. As the scene changes tonight, Flippy laughs evilly as he pounds Flaky's grave into the sand, while the others watch on the background with evil expressions, implying that at least one of them killed Flaky. , Sniffles, Handy, and Lumpy are about to kill Flaky for ruining their chances of escape.]] The next day, the school bus and the tree on the island are gone and in their place stands a rocket ship made up of the bus parts. The group boards their creation with makeshift helmets made of coconuts, and they lift-off, singing the theme song as they go. Eventually, the rocket stops moving upwards. They throw several weighty objects out of the rocket, one of which being Lumpy and the rocket continues upwards. Sadly, now the rocket moves too fast and it is headed towards the sun. Sniffles' head explodes as they get closer to the sun, while Handy and Flippy are suffering from second and/or third-degree burns. Back on Earth, Lumpy makes the best of his situation by relaxing in a chair and holding his sock over a fire. A "puff!" suddenly appears in the sun, indicating that the rocket ship made contact with the sun, but Lumpy pays little heed. As the episode ends, Lumpy begins applying sunscreen to his arm. Moral "Give but never Give up!" Deaths #A fish is impaled by Giggles with a makeshift spear. #Giggles dies either to hypothermia or from her swollen leg injury. (off-screen)' #Lifty and Shifty are eaten by a shark after Flaky deflates their raft with her quills. '(off-screen)' #Flaky is murdered by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, and/or Sniffles by an unknown method for deflating the raft '(off-screen)' #Sniffles' head explodes from the heat of the sun. #Flippy and Handy are killed when their rocket flies into the sun, incinerating them. #Lumpy possibly dies from starvation. '(Off-screen, Debatable as he might have found a food source or been rescued by someone)' Injuries # Giggles (before her leg gets swollen) gets stung on the foot by a jellyfish. # Flippy, Handy, Sniffles, Flaky, and Lumpy hurriedly swim back to the island after their raft pops, all out of breath and tattered. # Lumpy is thrown out of the rocket ship. # Handy's, Flippy's and Sniffles' heads boil from the heat of the sun. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: '''1' (0''' including Debatable Deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: '''7 (8''' including Debatable Deaths) *Total rate: '''12.5% (0% including Debatable Deaths) Destruction #A bus crashes into an island. It is later rebuilt into a rocket and ends up blowing up in the sun. #Lifty and Shifty's raft is deflated by Flaky. #Flippy's hat and coat are roughed up after he swims back to the island. #Sniffles' glasses break in two when his head explodes. #Lumpy roasts a sock over a fire. Goofs #In the beginning, when the characters are seen on the island, Lumpy is nowhere to be found until the escape attempt with Lifty and Shifty (although, he may have been at the other part of the island). #When the characters are mourning at the beginning, Sniffles' eyes face away from each other. #Although five characters (Cuddles, Mime, Petunia, Toothy, and The Mole) died on the bus, there are eight graves on the island. The extra graves were probably for Generic Tree Friends. However, considering the fact that Toothy's body flew out of the bus, he most likely wasn't buried along with the other characters. #Some of the graves are floating when the sun rises. #The jellyfish stings Giggles on the bottom of her foot, even though her foot was pressed against the sand. #Lumpy is missing at the start when Lifty and Shifty blow up a raft, Lumpy appears. #The crest on Flippy's beret switches places several times. #Lifty and Shifty arrive on the island randomly (though they could've traveled there via their raft or been on the bus in Part 1, just unseen), along with Flippy. #When the raft sank along with the characters, Flippy's beret, Shifty's fedora, and Handy's hardhat sank with them when they should have stayed above the water. #As everyone is swimming back to the island after their raft deflates, there are six figures in the water. There should be seven (assuming one of them wasn't underwater). ##In the same scene, the characters' silhouettes (except for Lumpy's) are standard Generic Tree Friends' silhouettes, instead of their own body features. #Lumpy's antlers switch positions several times. #Even though Handy has no hands, he managed to swim back to the island with the other Tree Friends - then again, he seems capable of doing just about anything hand-related without hands as long it's off-screen or barely seen at a distance, although he could have been the one underwater as mentioned in Goof #5. ##It is possible he used his feet. #The tools in Handy's tool belt switch places several times. #When Flippy, Sniffles, and Handy stare at Flaky angrily, their pupils aren't Pac-Man-shaped. Their eyes are still incorrectly shaped when they are standing next to her grave at night. #When Flippy was pounding in Flaky's grave, there were stars in the shaded part of the moon. This is impossible for obvious reasons. #When the finished rocket is shown, Sniffles' tail is missing. #It should be impossible for Lumpy to put on his makeshift helmet because of his antlers. #When Sniffles is sitting next to Handy in rocket his pocket protector is missing. #When the rocket stopped in the air, Flippy's hand is missing. #When Lumpy is thrown out of the rocket, he is still holding the steering wheel. The next time we see the inside of the rocket, however, Sniffles is the one holding the steering wheel. ##It could be possible they had a replacement wheel. #The rocket goes past Mars, but if they hit the sun, they would have gone in the opposite direction. #Sniffles, Handy and Flippy had passed six planets before they flew into the sun. #If you listen closely when the rocket is approaching the sun, Flaky can be heard screaming despite being dead. #Sniffles can still be heard screaming even after his head exploded. #In the credits, writer Paul Allan's name is misspelled "Paul Allen". Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:Episodes Starring Handy Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Lifty Category:Episodes Starring Shifty Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2001 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Two-Parter Episodes Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:Beach Episodes Category:Out of Town Episodes